


The Wedding Gift

by Musicalgeek_1



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalgeek_1/pseuds/Musicalgeek_1
Summary: Christine Daae is getting ready to get married to her childhood sweetheart Raoul De Changy but before the ceremony starts she receives a mysterious wedding gift from none other than her Angel of Music.SHORT STORY
Kudos: 7
Collections: Phantom of the opera





	The Wedding Gift

Today is officially my wedding day as today will be my last day holding onto my father's surname before becoming the Vicomtesse De Changy. I was woken up early from Raoul's family manor, as his older sisters and my bridesmaids nearly dragged me to the carriage, heading to the church before my fiance and his groomsmen. They led me to a decently pleasant-looking room that was fit for a bride and was sat down on a chair so that my bridesmaid can fix my hair and my face for my wedding day. After that eventful night at the Opera House, I was thankfully welcomed to the family and was approved to marry their son despite not fitting into their status. Sometimes I still think it might have been because of pity that they accepted me, but it was anything that I can get to marry Raoul, the man willing to risk his life to save me. They set up the wedding date a week later, and was expected to be married within the next month, which was July. A month after the event when he kidnapped me, it felt very unpleasant to get married after all the suffering I had to endure from that damned Phantom’s Lair, but if it meant making Raoul’s family happy, then I would have to accept the wedding date. After an hour of my bridesmaids fixing my hair, and pinching my cheeks pink they managed to brush all my unruly curls into a stylish updo and my face was beautiful with light makeup. When I looked into the mirror, I felt extremely sophisticated, mature as well. It was time to put on my wedding dress next, and I could not help but feel sick to my stomach. 

"Mademoiselle Daae, are you alright?" One of my bridesmaids asks in concern as she was one of my maids serving me while staying at the manor. Since I did not have a lot of friends to be my bridesmaid I ended up asking her. She later attempted to become my friend, and now we are somewhat close, at least close enough for the wedding.

“Yes,” I nodded quickly, taking a deep breath, “I just need a minute to calm myself down.” 

“Of course Mademoiselle,” She stammered, unsure of what to do with me. I sat back down and tried to relax over a wedding dress. A few minutes of composure I was able to come back to her and have her help me once more to put on the dress, content that the white wedding dress looked nothing like the one that Erik made for me.

“Christine!” 

I turned my whole body around and became instantly amused at Meg, literally skipping towards me in her bridesmaid dress. I must admit that Meg was one of the women who could pull off looking spectacular in that shade of ivory white, this made me excited at the thought of Meg marrying someone similar to Raoul's status. 

“Meg? What is wrong?” 

Meg hesitantly brought out a squared box wrapped in red paper, tied in black ribbon. My hands visibly shook as she attempted to bring the gift forward. “I-I saw this sitting on your door-step to your room, something tells me that it might be important for you to see it now before the ceremony.” 

“Thank you, Meg,” I said shakily, I intently heard her and my maid’s footsteps walking out as my eyes are still fixated to the box. When I heard the door closed, I immediately brought the box to my vanity mirror and opened the box eagerly. I opened the present to inspect it, and it revealed my red scarf. I gasped and took it out of its box, it’s been a long time since I have worn that scarf and now I seem to have lost it to be brought back as a wedding gift. But why? I thought about it for a second, until I finally had the realization, I ran out of the room and passed by my bridesmaids, all of them attempted to stop me but, I ignored them all, I needed to see him desperately, My Angel of Music. I ran outside in hopes to search for him, when all I saw where some of my soon-to-be husband’s family members and friends I walked farther away to the back of the church near a giant tree, I pressed my back against the tree and slid down, not caring that my wedding dress will be covered in dirt.

“Do you think I would leave the church out into the public crowd in the bright early morning?” 

I looked over my shoulder and behind the tree was Erik, sitting beside the tree as well. In the daylight, I can see how pale my Angel is, nearly as pale as his porcelain mask. I never realized how dark his clothing is, how thin and exhausted he must have been since we last saw each other. I stood up, and so did he, both embracing one another for the first time after a while of not seeing each other, “I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” He sighed, embracing me tightly, I pulled away almost immediately and tried to dust off the excess dirt in my wedding dress, which made him look away. “You look beautiful, Christine. The boy is lucky to have you as his soon-to-be wife.” 

“Erik,” I trailed off, unknowingly what to say. There are so many things that I wished I could confess to my Angel in so little time before the wedding ceremony starts. However, as if Erik had read my mind, he answered for me. 

“I am fine Christine, I’m leaving Paris soon and as much as I want to tell you where I am going,” Erik looked down, as my eyes began to well up with tears. I wish my Angel didn’t have to leave, but it was best for both of us. “I do not want you to follow me, the last thing I want you to do is to leave everything behind just for me.” I unintentionally brought out my hand to his masked cheek, and he stared at me in the most shocked expression, I grinned teasingly at how he is always astonished at any sign of affection.

“Erik, I just want to say that,” I stopped myself again, wondering if what I was about to say might make him stay or worse, that I might change my mind and run off on my wedding day with Erik. In my heart, I will always love Erik, but I will never forgive him for what happened that night when he burned down the Opera House, my only home and besides, I can tell by his expression that he is ready to move on. “That I will forever and always care about you.” 

“Me too,” He softly confessed. I smiled, hoping to hide my disappointment that he did not say that he will forever care about me back. 

“Take care Erik,” I cooed, I caressed his cheek once more before backing away from him, trying so hard to not interfere with the new chapter in his life. “Take great care.” He nodded his head reassuringly, and I turned my back to him, walking back to the church like a coward, for not watching him leave my sight. When I got back to my dressing room, I made sure to tell Meg to give me the gift herself as her wedding gift for Raoul and me, so that he would never suspect Erik of trespassing our wedding. The ceremony became a success and Meg did just as I asked her to do and Raoul did not suspect a thing from this morning. After the wedding, I’ve kept the scarf safe in a secret drawer until the winter, where I try to never leave without it during winter. Raoul would casually mention to our friends that the red scarf is a symbol of our love for one another when that, unfortunately, cannot be further from the truth, that red scarf is the only wedding gift that I received from Erik, my last source of memory from him, who will forever remain close to my heart. He will always be my Angel of Music.


End file.
